Studies of response latency in visual perceptual processing are proposed in order to examine attention dysfunctions in schizophrenia and other major psychiatric disorders. Among the problems addressed in the present series of investigations are relationships between performance variables and clinical characteristics, isolation of attention effects at different information processing stages, and relationships between speed of response and response accuracy in psychiatric patient groups.